Broken
by redrose2310
Summary: Pippin isn't so sweet and care free after being sold into slavery This is what the TLoTR would have been like if Peregrin had been taken from the Shire at 16 his P. O. V. Warnings Rape and Slash, andlots of Angst
1. Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings   
  
WARNINGS: Rape, and slash later.  
  
A/N: Pippin and Aragorn are some what OOC but it's do to the happenings around them, This is an AU and 2 years before Sauron's return.   
  
Read and Review ^__^  
  
#$#$#$##$#$#$  
  
Peregrin Took sat hunched over in a metal cage he'd been in for the last 4 days with out water or FOOD, 'Oh was he hungry'. He and his cousin and best friend Merry had been on there way back from stealing mushroom from a human farm close to the shire, when a group of humans on horses came riding up with their swords out. Both Pippin and Merry had run to get away from them but Merry had been faster and got a way while Pip had been grabbed and taken to a group of wagons and thrown into this cage in the back of one.  
  
They'd been moving nonstop for 3 days straight now. The young Hobbit had cry until he'd run out of tears and now all he could do was sit in this small cage and starve.  
  
The 16-year-old hobbit fell uncounchess, he came to some time later to the sounds of screams and trotting horses. And suddenly it all stop and the back of the wagon was opened two human men stood there they had a struggling hog tided woman in between them and threw her into the back.  
  
"What's that?" One of the men said pointing at Pippin.  
  
"That's that Hobbit we caught a few days ago" said the second,  
  
"I thought we killed it" said the first.  
  
"Na it's pretty for a Hobbit we can sell it for a good price." said the second. The two left and Pippin started to cry again.   
  
They were going to SELL him like a dog as a slave! But the young hobbit didn't understand why'd they'd said he was pretty what did that have to do with anything?   
  
The woman was close enough to his cage that Pippin could reach out and untied her so that's what he did someone should be free he thought.  
  
The woman look at him cocking her head to the side after she sat up.  
  
"Why'd you help me boy?" she asked, she had a smooth but cold voice.  
  
"I just thought some one should get out of here." Pip said weakly he was tired and weak he couldn't even hold up his head.  
  
"Fair enough" The woman said and started to dig threw the box in the back of the wagon with them, the woman was dressed in a black leather skirt that came to her knees and a leather gertal like top, she also had on boots that went to her knees. Her hair was long and black and from what he could tell in the dark wagon it looked like she had green eyes. She was have pretty if you like human women.   
  
The woman found a bow and a quill of arrows and a dagger.   
  
Then she sat in front of his cage again.  
  
"Listen and be quite boy" she said and Pippin obeyed.  
  
"Do you know what they plan to do to you?" Pippin shook his head. "Their going to sell you to a whorehouse" the color drained from Pippin's face 'No please not that' he begged in his mind.  
  
"Well I'd let you out but I don't want to go get the key, sorry" The woman said.  
  
"No please let me out please" Pippin asked in fear.  
  
"Sorry little one but if they got you they won't look as hard for me." and with that she jumped out of the wagon leaving the young boy to his fate.  
  
The guards found out the girl had gotten away they beat the young hobbit badly and blamed it on him before putting him back in his cage and continuing the track to where they could sell him and the other boys and women they caught.   
  
They gave him water on the 6th day he was captured. Two days after that they reached a human town outside Mordor, Pippin and the other 7 captives 'he's the only Hobbit' were shackled to tall poles in the center of town.  
  
There were men walking around them poking them in the sides pinching their asses and the women's breasts.  
  
Pippin gave a whimper of fear as one rather ruff looking man grabbed his chin and made him look him in the eyes.  
  
"This ones awful pretty for a Hobbit bit small" The man said to a big breasted women with lots of blond hair and wearing a dress the showed off her whole body.  
  
"Don't matter some our clients like that" the woman said the man nodded and pinched Pippin's butt making him cry out.  
  
"He's got nice pipes too" the man grinned. Pippin was to tired and sore to put up munch fight but he tried to push the man off him as the man put his hand down Pippin's pants.  
  
"I don't know Bit I don't think this one would last long enough to be worth the price" the man said and he and the women went on to look at the others.   
  
Pippin found himself shaking like a leaf. Another man started to check out Pippin this one was tall even for a human with was giant to Pip the man had greasy black hair and a mean face. This man didn't even touch Pippin just signaled to the guards to get Pip off the pole with they did and put Pippin on a chain they handed to the man.   
  
The man dragged the terrified and hurt little Hobbit to a dirty looking tavern.   
  
The man lifted the hobbit and heaved him over his shoulder and carried Pippin to a cold room with a bed in it he knew what was coming the guard had told him and the others and they'd said the slaves would be killed if they fought their new masters.  
  
The man threw Pippin onto the bed and started to pulled off Pippin's clothes and his own, pippin tried to push the man off of him only to be punched so hard he couldn't see straight let alone fight back any more. He all he knew was the man was on top of him and a terrible pain shot up his body he screamed out and cried as the man kept doing what he was.  
  
When the man was done taking the young boy collapsed next to the bleeding, crying Hobbit and fell asleep.  
  
Pippin had never been in such pain before all he could think about was how much he wanted to go home to his mother Egloatine and the shire and how glad he was he was the only one taken.   
  
Over the next month 'Big jump I know' Pippin didn't leave that room again, Master Sadai 'Man that bought him' took him every night and sold him to random travelers who were willing to pay for it. He was fed only enough to keep him alive and for a Hobbit that was hell.  
  
Pippin was to the point where he couldn't move with out pain coursing threw his body. Pippin no longer wanted to go home because he was to ashamed to ever want to see his family's faces again, but he did want to get out.   
  
Pippin sat up on the bed as he heard his master and the next client coming toward the room.  
  
Master Sadai and a ruff looking human man walked in the man had messy longish hair dark hair and a bit of a beard 'Aragorn'.  
  
"Here you go sir one of our best" Master Shasai said with a grin Pippin started to shake it was plane to see this man was drunk.  
  
"I'll take him for the night" The man said. Pippin's master nodded and told the man the price and left the room.  
  
"Hello little one" the man said and didn't appear drunk any more. Pippin frowned what was this guy up to no one talks to their whore? The man sat next to him, Pippin flinched.   
  
"Don't worry kid I ain't in the mood" The guy said and laid out on the bed next to him put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.  
  
"It's your money" Pippin croaked, his voice raw from screaming all the time.  
  
The man looked at him "You look kind of young" the man said, figuring it was his last chance to talk to anyone for a while Pippin decided to talk to the man.  
  
"I'm 16" Pippin said the human's eyes went wide "that's really young for a Hobbit isn't it?" he asked, Pippin nodded looking down in shame. "How'd you end up here if you don't mind telling" the man seemed bored to Pippin.  
  
"Slave traders caught me near my home and sold me to my master" Pip said softly. The man opened his eyes and looked at him with a frown. "It's against the law to have slaves in these parts" the man said.  
  
"Tell that to master I don't have a say" the boy said dryly.   
  
"What's your name?"   
  
"Master calls me Dagger" Pippin said not wanting to say the name he no longer disserved.  
  
"I'm Aragorn" the man said.  
  
"If I may ask sir why did you pay for a whore if all you wanted was the room?" Pippin asked, the man laughed.  
  
"I don't know I don't usually pay for sex, but I'm undercover doing something for Lord Elrond I need it to look like I'm just another traveler." Aragorn said giving the small boy a friendly smile. Pippin returned the smile with one of his own.  
  
(++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++)  
  
I'll update as soon as yall want me to ^__* 


	2. Aragorn's servant

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings   
  
WARNINGS: Rape, and slash later.  
  
A/N: Pippin and Aragorn are some what OOC but it's do to the happenings around them, This is an AU and 2 years before Sauron's return.   
  
Read and Review ^__^  
  
#$#$%#%#$#%#$%#$#%#$#%$#%#$#%#$%#$  
  
Pippin was startled by how calm Aragorn make him feel while they sat there talking he never thought he'd feel calm again, it was rather nice.   
  
"So Dagger how long have you been in this hell whole?" Aragorn asked the youth.  
  
"A little more then a month" Pip said looking down. Aragorn frown this boy seem far to sweet to be stuck in this hell.   
  
Pippin frowned as Aragorn suddenly grinned.   
  
"What?" Pippin asked feeling nervous and a little scared again. Aragorn just smirked and ran his hand threw Pippin's some what greasy [He hasn't been able to really bath in a month and a couple weeks it's greasy by now] curls.   
  
"Nothing let's go to sleep"   
  
"Okay like I said it's your money" Pippin said as Aragorn cuddled Pip to his chest.  
  
That morning Aragorn woke-up just before the sun the cute little Hobbit was still sound asleep against his chest grabbing the shirt he'd opted not to take off in his little hands.   
  
Aragorn slipped the Hobbit's hand's off him and pulled on his boots.   
  
Pippin watched the man try to leave the room quietly, and tried to hold back a sigh that was the best night he'd probably have for a very, very long time.  
  
It wasn't an hour before another client came in to take the young Hobbit again even through it was light out.  
  
The Hobbit had long since stopped crying while he was being raped all it did was make him weaker then he already was but that didn't mean he didn't scream he screamed so loud in fact that it could be heard threw out the whole tavern but he'd learned not to fight back that meant a mean beating after the rape from his master.  
  
Pippin was bleeding after the guy climbed off him and left the room Pip couldn't make himself move the pain was to intense.   
  
Another hour passed and Pippin heard the door to his room open he whimpered expecting another client but was surprised when a ruff feeling ran gently over his cheek. Pippin made himself look up at who it was he felt a sad smile tug at his lips as he looked up at the man from that night.  
  
"You okay?" Aragorn asked softly.  
  
"Mmmhmm I will be it's not as bad as it looks" Pip said,   
  
Aragorn frowned, "Hey I got some good news for you Dagger"   
  
Pip smiled softly at the man "You buy me for another hour?" he asked hopefully. The man shook his head but smiled a little at Pip.  
  
"I had a little talk with your owner and bought you outright" Aragorn's smile got wider at the shocked look on the boy's face.  
  
"Can you stand?" the man asked and started to go threw the bag he'd brought in with him.   
  
"Yeah" Pippin said, and painfully forced himself out of the bed standing shakingly and naked in front of his new owner who pulled a long-sleeved, tan cotton shirt out to him.   
  
Pippin took it and pulled it on the sleeves pooled in the floor and the hem of the shirt touched the top of his feet.   
  
Aragorn smiled at the cute sight but leaned forward to his little Hobbit and tore the sleeves at the boy's elbow and put the in his bag in case he'd need them later and handed the hobbit a bit of robe to tie around his waist to keep him from falling over the hem.   
  
Pippin blushed as he turned around for his new master to see if he like the way it looked.   
  
"Great" Aragorn grinned picked up his bag and signaled for Pippin into fallow him.   
  
Pippin walked painfully behind Aragorn keeping his eyes on the ground. Aragorn led him threw the tavern out to a horse tied out front of the tavern.  
  
Aragorn looked back at his pained servant.   
  
"Come here, Dagger" he frowned at the boy who was obviously hurting, Pippin walked up to him and Aragorn lifted him up and sat on him on the horse and climbed up behind him.  
  
Pippin wanted to know where they were going but didn't ask for fear of making the only one who'd been nice to him angry. Riding a horse with no underwear and only a long shirt was not very pleasant Pippin discover munch to his dismay.  
  
As they rode Pippin focused on the back of the horse's head, and thought about the Shire and his family, and Mr. Bilbo's stories, the stories never did the outside world justice it was much worse.  
  
"Dagger?" Aragorn said,   
  
"Yes Master Aragorn" Pippin said softly, Aragorn frowned at that.  
  
"We're going to Mirkwood I need to see King Greenleaf about why I was in the tavern. It's going to take a few days to get there are you going to be alright" The man asked from behind Pip.  
  
"Yes Master what ever you wish" Pippin frowned at that he'd always thought Samwise Gamgee was crazy for falling all over himself to please Mr. Frodo but now he understood if you have a good master keep them.  
  
Aragorne couldn't take his eyes off his beautiful new servant.   
  
"Dagger, I didn't buy you as a slave just a servant understand your free to go your own way when ever you wish or you can stay with me understand?" Aragorn said the Hobbit in front of him nodded.   
  
At night fall Aragorn had reached an out post and decided to get a room for the night.   
  
Pippin squeaked as Aragorn climbed off the horse and lifted Pip off after him. Aragorn chuckled at Pippin's noise of surprise.  
  
"I'm going to get us a room, you water and tie off the horse" Aragorn said and Pippin nodded.   
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$  
  
I'll update more soon. 


	3. Slime

Sorry it took so long but here you go.  
  
Also Thanks to my Beta bigbad  
  
  
  
Pippin rested his back against his master's chest.They'd been riding   
  
for 12 hours straight and he was tired. Even after 4 weeks of being with his new master Pippin couldn't figure the man out, Master Strider was the nicest master he could ever wish for but for the life of him he wished his master would pick one place to stay!! Pippin was happy to see the world sure but how was he supposed to look after his master right if the man wouldn't sit still? But Pippin tried his best; he kept all Strider's things clean, cooked what ever his master found for them to eat no matter how little of it there was, and Pip didn't talk unless his master said something to him.But he still felt like he wasn't a good enough servant for his master.  
  
Strider smiled and tighted an arm around his little Dagger.He hadn't   
  
thought he'd enjoy having a servant but he adored having Dagger with him.The boy was too sweet for words and pretty as anything.  
  
Strider knew he'd been lucky to have such a find but he also knew he'd   
  
have to part ways with the boy soon or he'd do something he'd regret. He sighed, he really did miss Arwen and longed to be with her.And that longing wasn't helped by having a pretty and willing servant at hand either."Dagger we'll make camp soon." Strider said to the boy infront of him.  
  
"Yes sir." was all Dagger said back. Strider smiled a little at the   
  
smart young hobbit.Dagger had learned alot since Aragorn had gotten him out of that Inn.He'd been teaching the boy to fight with a short sword and how to go with out being seen though.He had a feeling the boy would rather be brushing down the horse or cooking dinner most time but the boy did as Strider wanted and took his lessons and did quite well.  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
Pippin frowned at the stew he was cooking for his master.How was Master Strider supposed to stay healthy if he only ate a few bites of rabbit and some wild spices in hot water? But he'd make sure Strider got all the meat and would stay strong. It didn't matter if he got weak as long as Strider didn't he decided and began to set out two bowls for dinner.Strider was sharpening his sword when Pip held out his bowl.  
  
"Thanks Dagger." the ranger said without looking up. Pippin sat beside   
  
his Master and drank his broth.The spices did make it taste good but it was no   
  
mushroom stew...His mum used to make a great mushroom stew. And   
  
mushroom   
  
stew was alway's best with a story from Bilbow Baggins.  
  
"What are you thinking about Dagger?" Strider asked with a smile.  
  
"Why sir?"  
  
"Your smiling."  
  
Pippin blushed, "I was thinking about something from the past is all   
  
sir."  
  
Strider smiled a bit more at this.Dagger didn't talk about anything   
  
much and   
  
his past even less. Strider himself was no chatterbox but he liked to   
  
talk   
  
sometimes at least.  
  
"What's that little one?" Strider asked again.  
  
"Just my old home,my mum and things like that." Dagger said with a far   
  
away   
  
look in his eyes.  
  
Pippin berated himself for thinking about the past; it just hurt.And it   
  
wasn't like his life had been perfect in the Shire, just a little   
  
better.He   
  
remembered there was many a time Paladin had gotten drunk and beaten   
  
him so   
  
badly that he couldn't walk or even get out of bed for days and his mum   
  
would tell their neighbours he was just sick again. No his life was   
  
never   
  
perfect, but he missed his sisters, his famliy and mostly his Merry;   
  
his big   
  
cousin who'd always took care of him when thing's got too bad...But   
  
there   
  
was no Merry here.  
  
"Tell me about your old home." Strider said. Pippin sighed 'I guess   
  
even men   
  
like stories sometimes' he thought.  
  
"Master I don't think that would be wise" Pippin tried.  
  
"Oh? Why not?"  
  
"Because the past is the past for a reason why pull nasty things from   
  
the   
  
dirt when they're no good to anyone." he said hoping he hadn't over   
  
stepped   
  
his bounds.  
  
"Fair enough little one." Strider said with a frown.  
  
^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^  
  
Pippin woke with a start as he felt someone move his cover and slide   
  
into   
  
his bedroll. When he realized whoever it was didn't have any clothes on   
  
Pippin started to shake. Should he scream for masters help? He was only   
  
dressed in the shirt his master gave him and like always he wasn't even   
  
wearing his belt tonight. There was nothing to keep his soon to be   
  
attacker   
  
at bay.  
  
A face came into his sights.  
  
"Master?" He said shocked then spred his legs. Master hadn't taken him   
  
before but he should have known it would happen sooner or later. He bit   
  
back   
  
his tears; Strider had been good to him so he shouldn't fight. Pippin   
  
closed   
  
his eyes as Strider kissed his cheek it wound be over soon he told   
  
himself.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Pippin woke to a pain he hadn't felt in a month.He hadn't thought   
  
Strider   
  
would take him so roughly but then he was only a servant. And after   
  
Strider   
  
wiped away his tears and kissed him on the cheek again he had returned   
  
to   
  
his own bed.  
  
Pippin wiped at his face, fixed the shirt he wore and grabbed the belt   
  
his   
  
master had given him from beside his bedroll and put it around his   
  
waist. He   
  
had bruises that would show for a good week or so on his wrists, hips   
  
and   
  
thighs....They hurt too.  
  
The young Took started to clean up his bedding when he realized the   
  
Strider   
  
wasn't in camp. All the stuff was gone too, except an old sack laying   
  
near   
  
Pippin's bedroll.  
  
"Master." Pippin whispered feeling new tears pour down his face.  
  
~`~`~  
  
Pippin cried for a good hour before he made himself open the sack. His   
  
master and hero had left him behind like trash!  
  
In the sack was a thick hooded cloak that was big enough for a man,   
  
dried   
  
meat, spices, a short sword, money and a note. Strider had been   
  
teaching   
  
Pippin to read and write so he took out the note and read it.  
  
'My dear little Dagger,  
  
I must leave you.It would hurt too much to be around you after I   
  
betrayed   
  
you.  
  
I am so sorry for the pain I have caused you.I only wanted you to be   
  
free   
  
and I trapped you again.I am sorry.  
  
Strider'  
  
"No I am sorry, Master" Pippin whispered to the air.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Pippin didn't know where to go or what to do. His master had left him,   
  
and   
  
his family would be shamed by him if he went back to them.He didn't   
  
think he   
  
could live there again anyway.  
  
So Pip just walked.He didn't think of himself as a Hobbit any more   
  
...He   
  
wasn't good enough to be one! He wasn't a man; he was too small, or an   
  
elf;   
  
he was too ugly 'A/N his thinking not mine' And he wasn't a slave or a   
  
servant anymore. He wasn't fit for the name Took so as far as he was   
  
concerned he was Dagger, the only one.  
  
Pippin fixed his new hooded cloak to be more his size and wore it so   
  
the   
  
hood covered his face to the nose and the cloak covered most of his   
  
body.  
  
He just walked straight for two weeks, eating the dried meat and what   
  
ever   
  
crossed his path and sleeping where ever he dropped.  
  
He'd cried so much in that time he didn't think he could cry anymore.  
  
He missed his Master, his cousin Merry, and his mum, all of his   
  
protectors.But he knew that if he wanted to make it he'd have to   
  
protect   
  
himself.And he'd have to stop worrying about other people, but he   
  
wasn't   
  
sure if he could.  
  
When Pippin came to a village he slipped through it like Strider had   
  
taught   
  
him; going unseen and he slept outside of town. Pippin wasn't a moron,   
  
he   
  
knew that he had strengths like every one else.He was quick 'for a   
  
hobbit'   
  
,he was fair with a short sword, but his main strength was he'd learned   
  
to   
  
listen.And listen he did to everything, he listened to the travellers   
  
that   
  
passed him without knowing it, he listened to the villagers in the   
  
towns he   
  
passed,and he listened to the soldiers that marched on the roads while   
  
he   
  
hid in the trees and bushes.  
  
And the 16-year-old boy could put 2 and 2 together from listening.He   
  
knew 3   
  
very important things, 1) Sauron was getting very powerful 2) that   
  
Gollums   
  
ring was very important to the survival of MiddleEarth and 3) Everyone   
  
knew   
  
peices of this but no one knew all of it.  
  
No one knew where the one ring was but some knew that it had once been   
  
the   
  
Gollums, some knew Sauron was getting stronger, but most thought him   
  
dead,   
  
some knew Sauron was in league with a strong wizard and others thought   
  
he   
  
only had an Orc army, some knew the Elves were getting nervous and some   
  
knew   
  
that not all the elves knew. But it all lead to one thing for Pip.He   
  
knew   
  
where the ring was and right now that could start him a whole knew   
  
life.  
  
~`~`~  
  
Pippin headed to the one place he had never thought he'd see again; the   
  
Shire.He wouldn't let anyone see him but he would sneak into Bilbo's   
  
house   
  
and rob him.  
  
Pippin felt he was makeing the very ground here dirty by just walking   
  
on it   
  
as he snuck through the woods of the Shire.It was night and all the   
  
good   
  
Hobbit lasses and lads were in bed and all the men were in town getting   
  
drunk. And that was where he hoped Bilbo was.  
  
It was easy getting into the unlocked hole in the ground, the ring was   
  
on   
  
the mantle where it had always sat while Bilbo told him stories when he   
  
was   
  
a child.By Hobbit law and ways he still was a child but life sometimes   
  
doesn't work the right way and he felt older than the man he was   
  
robbing.  
  
Pippin stuffed the ring into his pocket and was surprised that it   
  
burned   
  
against his hand.  
  
He ran from the house and didn't stop untill his lungs felt like they'd   
  
give   
  
and the sun was rising.  
  
Something deep inside Pip said not to keep hold of the ring and another   
  
louder one said to wear it.  
  
Pippin listened to the first voice,because it sounded like Merry,and   
  
put the   
  
ring under a rock in a black forrest.  
  
`~`~`  
  
Three weeks isn't much really but it felt like forever to Pippin since   
  
he'd   
  
last seen his dear Master.Things had not magically changed for him   
  
after   
  
stealing the ring but he had wanted it away from the Shire anyway.But   
  
it   
  
would be nice to have something to eat. He thought alot about what had   
  
happened to him in the last 6 months and felt very old.He wouldn't even   
  
be   
  
of age for another 14 or so years yet and he felt he had lived 3   
  
lifetimes.  
  
Pippin walked in a daze for the most part.He avoided other   
  
people.Humans   
  
were the most common that he ran into and most of them weren't hard to   
  
avoid.It didn't surprise him when he found himself walking up a rock   
  
face   
  
toward a snowy peak, not remembering how he got there. He just kept   
  
climbing   
  
and wrapped his cloak tighter around himself. He did pretty well for   
  
someone   
  
who was only wearing a long shirt and a cloak.But he still only made it   
  
half   
  
way before he fainted from being tired, hungry, ill and broken hearted.  
  
Legolas Greenleaf was on his way to see Gandalf the Grey for his father   
  
and   
  
was crossing a really monstrous mountain when he came across a little   
  
bundle   
  
of black cloth.When he lifted it up he was shocked to find a young boy   
  
wrapped in it.The boy looked half starved, filthy and sick. Legolas   
  
picked   
  
the boy up and realized the boy was almost naked in this snow. He took   
  
off   
  
his own cloak and wrapped it around the boy then carried him the rest   
  
of the   
  
way down.  
  
As soon as Legolas got his feet to the ground he started a fire and   
  
laid the   
  
boy next to it.  
  
:~`:`~`:~:`  
  
Pippin started to awake and realized he was wrapped in a really warm   
  
cloak,   
  
laying next to a fire.It made him want to smile but he was too weak. He   
  
then   
  
realized a blond elf was sitting next to him running his hand through   
  
Pip's   
  
hair!  
  
"Don't hurt me." was all Pippin could fight from his mouth. The elf   
  
seemed   
  
surprised by the request.  
  
"I'm not going to.I wouldn't." he said sounding offended, "I'm helping   
  
you."  
  
Pip gave a little nod.  
  
"How old are you?" the blond asked. Pippin took a deep shaky breath.  
  
"Sixteen." he weezed.  
  
"What are you to be so small and young on your own out here?" the elf   
  
asked   
  
as he held a bowl of soup to Pip's lips.  
  
After drinking some Pip said all he could "I'm Dag." he had wanted to   
  
say   
  
'I'm Dagger is all' but lost his voice to his illness.  
  
"Well Dag I'm Legolas. I'll take care of you." Legolas said. Pip wanted   
  
to   
  
ask why but couldn't and fell asleep to the elf soothing his head.  
  
_+_+_  
  
Dag was 'sick, bad sick, no way around it' Legolas thought sadly. The   
  
boy   
  
seemed sweet enough but Legolas was worried about the boy's first   
  
reaction   
  
towards him. 


	4. Awake

Legolas tinned to the boy for over a week with the boy slipping in and out of a fevered sleep, the boy showed signs of old abuse, rape, and had a raging fever.

Dag's fever broke on the 8th day he was with Legolas.

Pippin woke up to a warm fire with a big comfy blanket laid over him. He looked around spotted the blond elf he'd met before cooking something over the fire.

Pippin watched him unsure of what he should do.

"Hello" the elf said seeing Pippin awake.

"Hi" Pip said back and sat up rubbing his eyes.

"How long was I out?" he asked.

"8 days" Legolas said.

"Why are you helping me?" Pip asked.

"Because you needed help" he said.

Okay it's short I know but I updated next chapter will be more storylineish then this RR


	5. Dag starts his quest

Heres an update, please review tho this isn't my best chapter it is a plottish

part.

Pippin cleaned the camp up as the elf who'd been helping him slept he was weak and felt useless. There was something he had to do, something he'd been putting off since he'd stolen Bilbo's ring. Pip shuttered just thinking of what he knew he had to do but if he didn't make his move soon many people would be hurt and it would be an even harder job.

As the small young man began to cook breakfast for himself and his new friend he planned out he mission.

When Legolas woke he saw Dag cooking over the fire and frowned.

"Legolas sir, are you my friend?" the small creature asked his back still to the elf.

"I think so" the elf responded to the boy he'd been taking care of for a couple of weeks now.

"Good, I think you're my only one. Ready to eat?"

'3-weeks-later'

Pippin and Legolas had been traveling around pretty much aimlessly for a couple of weeks now but it was clear to the elf that something was weighing heavily on his new friend's mind. As The elf watched his friend over the last few weeks he'd gotten to know him quite well even if he knew nothing of his past. Dag was quite all the time and always trying to do more work then he needed to, he worried about the elf like he'd known him forever and was his servant even when the elf dismissed the behavior, the worst of it though were the nightmares the boy would wake-up late in night screaming from nightmares the elf was sure were really memories of who ever it was that had hurt him but the boy wouldn't talk to him about it.

Pippin sat in a tree near camp thinking over what he had to talk to his new and only friend about.

"Legolas" he called out to his friend who was stoking the fire in camp.

"Yes" the elf called back.

"There's something I need to do will, will you come with me?" he asked shyly sure the kind elf won't want to come anywhere with a filthy slut like him.

"Of course my friend" Legolas called back with a soft smile.

"Thank you" Pip said so softly it took all Legolas' elvin hearing to catch.

Legolas sat on his horse with Dag in front of him they were headed south but other then that he had no clue as Dag just told him when to turn and other then that was keeping where they were headed and what they were doing to himself.

"Dag there's something dark about these woods" He said as they entered a dark cluster of woods to the cloaked young man in front of him.

"I know tis why we're here" Dag said and the elf frowned not liking how that sounded but trusting his friend.

"Legolas stop here please." Dag asked and the elf stopped as the small boy climbed down and headed into the woods.

"Stay here please" he asked as the elf started to climb down as well.

"Alright but be safe." he said back.


	6. Is she fair?

Pippin went to where he'd left Bilbo's ring and got it from under the rock like before it burned his hands like it didn't want him to have it but Pippin knew he had to get the ring to mont. Doom he even had a plan.

Pippin put the dark ring into a pocket in the cloak he woar and went out to meet his dear friend.

"Are we threw here?" asked the elf.

"Yes but we still must cuntinue on if you will go with me to one of the Eliven realms my friend?" Pip asked not wanting to force his friend to come if he didn't want to but not wanting to be alone if possible.

"Of course my friend but which realm?" he asked helping Dag onto the horse with him.

"Lothlorien" He said knowing he'd need help and knowing the lady elf would believe him about his reasons behind taking the ring at least if the stories about her powers were true she would.

Legolas had always wanted to go to Lothlorien but as his father was very protective of him he'd never even left Mirkwood before a couple of weeks earler when he'd met Dag not he was going all over and he was going to the golden woods!

Pippin smiled faintly relising his friend was eager to get to the elf city.

Pippin hadn't closed up his ears just because he was traveling with his eleven friend he had heard anuff to know the lady of the woods could be of much help in his plan if he could keep the ring from the she-elf and those like her, who'd take the ring thinking it best.

"Oldest pathes I know, oldest friends away from home, ladeedee, la dee doe, I sing a song of the evening start. Laladoedeeda" Legolas sang under his breath, it was a song writen for Elrond's daughter years before when she'd gotten the name EveningStar and it was stuck in his head.

Pippin felt like he'd been stabed in his stumic at the tune, Strider had song of the woman Eveningstar when his mind would wonder and now Legolas sang of her too.

He knew he never wished to meet the she-elf who had his Strider's heart and held some fancy to his only friend's fancy.

"Is she fair?" he asked unable to keep from asking, he asked Strider once and been anwsered 'the fairest and best' it had broken his heart but it hadn't been his place to complain or even his right to want Strider's attenchen.

"A bit" Legolas replyed.


	7. a lady's tears and a boy's dreams

It took 3 long weeks to reach Lothlorien's borders but it was really a sight to see when they approached. Giant golden trees lush green grass it was the prettiest place Pippin had seen in a while and he felt bad for even getting near it as if he'd make it dirty.

For some reason he couldn't phantom Pippin had been thinking of his father all morning as they neared the woods. The first thing he remembered of his father was the man hobbit beating him with his belt buckle first when he was only 4, had his dad know how he'd turn out? Was that why he'd treated him so badly when he'd treated his sisters with such love and caring?

Pippin hadn't gone there a week without a beating that left him unable to walk from the time he was 4 to the time he'd been 12 and his big cousin Merry had started to have him stay at the Brandybuck hall more then home.

He could remember days his dad would beat him for no reason and he'd run to his Merry. Merry would hold him and rock him telling him he was smart and good no matter what his da said. He missed Merry even if Pippin had never believed the words his cousin had said he'd known Merry had and it had felt so nice.

"Why are you smiling my friend?" Legolas asked happy to see a smile on the young face.

"I'm thinking of someone the trees remind me of" he said, "T'was my bestfriend a long time ago, I miss him."

"Did he die?" Legolas asked, many young ones died of illness in this age so it wasn't that morbid a query.

"No I did, I'm not the same one anymore but" he said his smile now sad, "But I know he is and he was always so pure and happy"

"You've had a long life for one so young haven't you my friend?" asked the elf.

"That's a nice way of putting it" Pippin sighed, if only he hadn't gone on that road so many months before he'd be home with Merry even if he had a few broken bones it was better then what he'd been threw and maybe he could of figured out how to be a good boy so his daddy won't of hit him anymore. Pippin fell asleep leading against his friend thinking this a soft smile on his face as he dreamed of his dad loving him and having both Merry and Legolas by his side for the elf was the bestfriend he'd ever had and he won't want to be without him.

Legolas frowned he'd become very attached to his quite friend over the last couple of months and loved him like a little brother, it saddened him to know that someone or someones had hurt the innocent little boy.

Lady Galadriel gasped as she felt something painful brush her mind she'd already sent her men to greet Mirkwoods prince when she felt him enter the forest but now she felt his friend's mind and was horrified, he had such pain in him! He was good so she didn't fear for her forest but she did fear for him.

"M'lady?" Celeborn asked.

"A boy rides with the prince I can't look into his mind Husband it hurts to much" she said tears in her own eyes at the faceless nameless pain in the child.

"I'll have him sent away at once." he said worried for his beloved.

"No we must help him" she said tears rolling now, "He's got a way to win the approaching war and he's so young he just needs some help. Help we will give" she said having seen a shadow of this in her mirror.

"As you wish my love" he said frowning.

"As Arewn settled in?" he asked his wife changing the subject to their visiting granddaughter.

"Yes our morning star is right at home" she said smiling now as she thought of their strongest link to their late daughter.

AN/ Well what did you think? I'm in the swing of things again so I hope to be updating more and more, oh the next chapter Pip comes face to face to the owner of Strider's heart and must put his plan into action! It's in the works now so the update should be up in a week or less, if nothing untold doesn't happen of course.


	8. Lover's letter

'Estel my love I miss you when we're apart and I know you miss me for I remeber how afectionet you were last we met. T'was a surprise but a pleasant one. I am vistiting my Grandparents these days giving my father time to think over my telling him of us. I fear he was little pleased.

Estel Come see me soon.

All my love Arwen'

Arwen smiled at the letter then closed her eyes and thought of thier last meeting only three weeks before Estel had kissed her breathless then taken her to a private room. She gave a small growl under her breath at the thought of doing that again and soon.

* * *

Elves stood out side there homes as they watched the attractive Mirkwood prince and his friend ride into the city with the boarder gaurds. A good number were thinking of ways to get the blond into their bed while he was in the city others were noticing how cute the little creature in front of him was and thinking of what they'd have to do to gane it as their 'pet'.

But not all the elves were thinking such things some noticed the worry on the fair elf's face and the fear and pain in the eyes of the little creature's.

* * *

AN/ Hey where are my reviewers? Do you like? Hate it? WHAT? 


End file.
